Blue V
Blue V is a Blue man with a kind attitude who ever beat The Big Time. he can beat N Fuego if he really can survied a fire.he beats ghost rider because he knpw that ghost rider is unkind blue v beats him with teaching to be kind ghost rider was deafeated.He is one of the two people who have ever beaten Ghost Rider(the other is The Finisher).he was beaten by N Fuego because.he was suronded by fire.he is the 4th Dextera who save the TWF. he was beaten by Mopesto just like when Hometown Huck lost to Senator Skull.and he defeated Drakath by using the Strike of Honor.He also pay backs The Big Time from beating he's own brother.He Beats The Big Time 2 times he beat him in a story and a match.he dont have a nose so he cannot smell Stinky Boy and the big time's dirty teeth but he can feel it.He only got beaten by Mopesto And N Fuego(AND NO ONE ELSE)(PLEASE DO NOT ADD).he also beaten Mr.Evil many times and became stronger than his brother.his brother Vini Vidi Victory was always protecting him from harm.because Vini loves his brother and he wont let him lost in team matches.Blue V never lied.he dint leded all the dexteras.he leaded the new dexteras.he also in charge while vini is not around and stopping sinistras from throwing chairs.and helping the weak. he won the championship against Riptide the Skullcrasher for the Dexteras Riptide was disqualified during the championship round. Later he went to the Season Five Championship and was the runner-up to The PanTher. *Blue V Beats The Big Time in a Match Dexteras super star with a kind attitude he is also Vini Vidi Victory's litte brother a kind and strong wrestler but beaten by N Fuego Bio:a little kid that never been meaned as a little child he is named "Virgel" his school was filled with bullies and it bullied many young thumbs.one day Virgel Trained to become the heroic and kind thumb he beat the bullies and save juctice and honor he joinded the mighty Dexteras to stop the Sinitras evil plans. He didn't actully start off as leader but,when Victorias Vini had a tie with The Big Time he crowned Blue V 2nd best leader(First is Vini Vidi Victory). his signature move is V Slasher that he used on the people he beaten 'Profile:'a blue kid with a kind attitude who stops bad people who are bullies cause they are scared of him and he then decided to join the dexteras People Beaten: The Big Time (Twice) (Story 25), Itsy Bitsy, Captain Carpal, The Cheetah, The Lost Viking, The Visitor, Rider-X, Soul Seeker, Drakath, Naykloster, Mr.Meanguy, The Ghost, Ghost Rider, Queen Nefercreepy, Bucks Gazillion, Shark Bait, Soccer Fanterr (twice), Weaker (twice), Mr.Evil (6 Times), Riptide the Skullcrasher, Mospesto (With Victorias Vini and Homeboy Star Rocker), Madame Nuit,Bigfoot N Fuego People Lost to:N Fuego, The PanTher, Governor Grim *Signature Moves:V Slasher and Strike of Honor Old Stats The Lost Vikling - Itsy Bitsy: *Power:87% *Agility:94% *Stamina:98% *Kindness:100% New Stats The Big Time - Ghost Rider: Power:94% Agility:98% Stamina:100% Kindness and Respect:540% Extra stat:Honesty:96 (highest)